


New Responsibilities

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Series: #666foryou [465]
Category: Damien (TV)
Genre: Demons, Drawing, Fallen Angels, Gen, Pre-Series, Religious Imagery & Symbolism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-28
Updated: 2016-10-28
Packaged: 2018-08-28 06:37:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8435347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: They will be involved in so many aspects of the Beast's life as it is.  One more aspect to oversee will not be an issue.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Date Written: 31 October 2016  
> Word Count: 185  
> Prompt: “Please don’t do this.”  
> Summary: They will be involved in so many aspects of the Beast's life as it is. One more aspect to oversee will not be an issue.  
> Spoilers: Pre-series speculation and backstory. Beyond that, everything we learned in these 10 episodes is up for grabs.  
> Warnings: No standard warnings apply.  
> Series: #666foryou  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions – Doggie Duo  
> Link to: http://bdkk.shatterstorm.net/   
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions & AO3 only…all others ask for permission & we'll see…  
> Feedback: Constructive criticism is always welcome.
> 
> Author’s Disclaimer: "Damien," "The Omen," the characters, and situations depicted are the property of Glen Mazzara, David Seltzer, 20th Century Fox Television, Fox 21, and A&E Television Networks. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. This site is in no way affiliated with "Damien," "The Omen," A&E, or any representatives of the actors.
> 
> Author’s Notes: I kind of wanted to play with this concept for a while now, but never really found the right way to go about it. So glad I finally have. It's not a concept that is fully explored by a long shot, so I'm sure it'll come up again at some point.
> 
> Dedication: This is part of a series of stories to thank the phenomenal creative team of _Damien_ , both in front of and behind the camera.
> 
> Beta: theonlyspl

She watches in mute fascination as the decree is handed down, so to speak, of who would be the prophet and historian of the coming Age of Enlightenment. A part of her knows that this decision has likely been determined too far back in history for anyone to truly understand. She also knows that she has been in this same position several times already, only for the desired outcome to be delayed for a number of reasons.

When the image of the boy drawing with his crayons comes into focus, a part of her balks. She's sure that it's the girl child that still tries to gain some sense of independence thirty-five years after being chosen to become part of Vassago. Luckily, she keeps the girl child from breaking free enough to vocalize her dismay. The Power would not appreciate such a breach of protocols and control.

She smiles when she is given co-protection duty over the boy with Abaddon. They will be involved in so many aspects of the Beast's life as it is. One more aspect to oversee will not be an issue.


End file.
